


No Wonder

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: There were calluses on Izzy's fingertips, and a pale scar on his collarbone that was so lovingly traced when Axl found it.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 14





	No Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find a proper tag, but there's a mention of Izzy's former lover (NOT AXL) scarring him with a knife, so if you're sensitive to that, then you might want to skip this story.

There were calluses on Izzy's fingertips, and a pale scar on his collarbone that was so lovingly traced when Axl found it. He kissed it, lips lingered on the pale skin for a touch too long. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, voice hoarse after screaming his way through five songs. 

Izzy looked away. "Before you chased after me to LA, I met some guy who had a thing for knives." He looked back at Axl's face, dark strands of hair falling into his strange eyes, cold and everlasting. 

"And you had sex with him." It wasn't a question. "What, for money?" Axl pressed his finger against the scar, and the skin around it, if possible, got paler. 

"No." Izzy paused. "We got bored." He looked forward, but didn't go any further, as if asking for permission. 

Axl made a thin noise at the back of his throat. "Christ." He said simply, and he obliged by leaning in for a kiss. It was short, but Axl made up for it as he finished pulling Izzy's shirt off. 

The thin fabric fell to the floor. "Anything else that I should know about?" Axl asked, trying to ignore the scar and focusing on the pale expanse of Izzy's stomach, down to the waistband of his jeans. "Any other weird kinks that your old boyfriends had?" 

"Hmm. Well, one of them liked my neck." Izzy preened. 

Axl smirked. "No wondering why, baby." 


End file.
